Love That Was Never Lost
by CloudxKadajLover
Summary: Having the choice of staying or leaving in the Lifestream, reuniting with a lost love causes Cloud to consider his happiness and what he's really longed for. ZackxCloud, mainly, rated T for yaoi.


IMPORTANTE!! heres another random unique story I have created!!! So lemme say a few things b4 u go nuts and read it:

1) Okay, I dunno what got me thinking this, BUT I think Cloud would be happier if he died because both Zack and Aeris were happy people and made him happy, and considering he was emo over them for TWO YEARS I believe he loves them more than his other friends. So therefore Cloud is 'dead' in this story. This pretty much starts where Cloud dies in the explosion in Advent Children and is floating in the Lifestream. Okey dokey?

2) This is MAINLY CloudxZack. However, there is also implied ZackxCloudxKadajness because all we all know, Kadaj is too sexy to ignore. So don't go yelling "CLOUD YOU'RE A PLAYA!" at yr screen okay?! Although we all know hes a whore anyway (snicker).

3) I know nobody likes to see a grown man cry, but I really think Cloud NEEDS to cry because he's gone through too much shit and needs to let it out. Especially in a situation where he meets Zack again, it'd just be normal for him to cry, he's not going to be like "Oh hey Zack, hows life?" Okay?! If you have a problem with that because you think Cloud is a 'manly man' or something, then dont bother reading this! And if you do think so, you're an idiot because Cloud isn't like that at all. He might like to appear tough, but he's weak on the inside, even the important Square Enix people said so!!! XP

4) As a first, Aeris is in tis fic for a bit. So if you don't like her, BUZZ OFF!!! I dont want any 'I hate Aeris' reviews on this!!!

5) Kadaj is in cute, innocent, cuddly, I LOVE MY MOMMY mode okay? Well for most of the story anyway.

6) Er...oh! Yeah! Yaoi! Is in the story! So like...DONT READ IF U DONT LIKE!!! Unless yr a complete retard.

7) Cloud begins in emo mode (wow havent written that Cloud for awhile!) but ends in happy mode, thanks to Zackie. Zack also gets annoyed at Cloud for being emo, I got the idea from reading the Reunion Files since one of the important people said they would have liked to have a scene where Zack is mad at Cloud for the way he's been acting, so I decided to include it in this.

Think thats about it. With all that said, enjoy the story!!!

* * *

Hmm. It didn't even hurt. He hadn't felt a thing- well he did feel himself fly off some hundred feet away from the explosion- but there was no pain. Even right now the serene blonde felt nothing. He seemed to be lying down, but he didn't know on what exactly. There was no sound, and even though he had his eyes closed, he was sure there was nothing to look at either. 

So this was what death was. A silent, sweet peace. Something the ex-Shinra guard had been wanting to know, maybe even longing for. He'd admit he liked this feeling of serenity. He never really experienced it much during life- no, there were always troubles, anyways problems. And when there wasn't, Cloud found himself alone and sorrowful. But he didn't need to think about now. Actually he didn't need to think at all. Nope. All he had to do was lay here, and he could open his eyes when he felt like it. Perhaps death is a blessing after all. It's a vacation away from life….but a vacation that never has to end. _'That's a nice way to put it,'_ the relaxing delivery man thought to himself.

No, wait, he wasn't supposed to be thinking. So he didn't. At least not for now.

* * *

The benevolent woman looked up from tending her flowers, sensing another's presence in the Lifestream. But it wasn't just anybody….a distraught look came onto the beautiful flower girl's face. Her watching, black haired friend looked at her curiously. 

"What is it?"

"He's….here."

"Who? The mini-Sephiroth looking kid that thinks you're his mother?"

"No, besides him…Cloud's here."

An eager expression came onto the former SOLDIER's face.

"Really?" he asked, his tone sounding more excited than he planned it to be.

Aeris gave Zack an odd look before smiling a bit, shaking her head.

"That's not exactly a good thing…he's not supposed to be here. We have to send him back before it's too late."

The happy puppy's expression dropped considerably.

"Oh…right."

He watched Aeris start walking off in the direction where Cloud supposedly was for a moment.

"Wait…can I…well…talk to him first?" the talented swordsman asked sheepishly. He never really told her about the once adorable teen being his first love.

Twisted braids swung slightly as Aeris turned around, bright emerald eyes surveying Zack.

"It's been awhile…and I just wanna talk to him for a bit. Then we can send him back…if he wants to go."

"What do you mean? You're not going to try to make him stay are you? He's young yet, he has the rest of his life-"

"So did we! And look what happened to us. I mean, I'm sure you noticed he hasn't exactly been living a wonderful life the past two years. And you know the reasons why."

Aeris became silent and closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again. She couldn't deny that she missed the quiet warrior. She had Zack to keep her company, but there was a part of her heart that only Cloud could fill. Funny how she never realized it until now…now that she was faced with the possibility that Cloud might not want to return back to the Planet. But if he did stay, everyone else would be hurt by it. Obviously Zack didn't see this. Then again, he didn't know the others like she did.

"I'm just saying it's not exactly horrible if he wants to stay. I know you miss him too."

"Of course I do. But you're forgetting he has his other friends."

"Well it's up to him to decide, he'll know what he's doing. And besides…I don't think he loves the others like he loves us."

While the hyper swordsman never usually won in these types of arguments, he did have a point. The listening woman sighed.

"I suppose you're right. It's just-"

Zack went over and put his hands on Aeris's shoulders.

"I know, you're worried about the others being upset. But they're strong, they'll deal with it if he decides to stay. You worry too much, you know. Always taking other people's burdens upon yourself. Why don't you just blame it on me? It's my suggestion."

The thoughtful Cetra chuckled, looking up to smile at the reassuring man.

"I would never do that. But you've made your point. You can go see him- I'll leave the rest up to you."

Grinning, Zack let Aeris go, feeling accomplished that he had been able to persuade her.

"Thanks, Aeris. You're the best!"

With that said, the excited man went running off and Aeris watched him go, smiling. He was still the same after all these years. Perhaps he never would change.

* * *

The eager man stopped running as he saw his former lover come into view. He approached him carefully, and stared down in bewilderment at the resting hero. He had changed so much from the young teen Zack had grown accustomed to knowing. The once thin and fragile youth was now nicely built and toned. His features had matured a bit and he didn't look as innocent as he used to. His features resembled the tough times he had been through- his face was pulled into a slight pout. But even so, the cute, appealing teen had grown into a very beautiful man. 

The gazing warrior was suddenly overcome with nostalgia as he remembered how happy and silly Cloud used to be when they were together. No one, especially not him, would expect the cheerful youth to become the reclusive, saddened man that he was. It was heartbreaking to think about sometimes- Cloud didn't deserve the unfortunate life that he had to live. That wasn't what Zack had in mind when he gave his life to save him. Goodness, if he had known- but then again, the stolid man had saved the world…._twice_. No one could have replaced Cloud for that.

Kneeling down beside him, Zack found the motionless warrior's hand and squeezed it, seeing if that would wake him up. When it didn't, he leaned over the blonde, his few strands of loose hair tickling the blonde's forehead. Maybe the Prince Charming act would work?

* * *

Cloud became aware of someone's presence near him, but still didn't open his eyes. Honestly, he was afraid to. A knot formed in his stomach as he felt the person kneel next to him and squeeze his hand. Not sure yet who it was, the apprehensive man didn't respond to it. Shortly after that, whoever it was leaned over him and he felt a few strands of smooth hair touch his forehead. There was only one person he knew whose hair fell like that when they were looking down- but before this thought could fully reveal itself, he felt a pair of soft lips come down over his own. They felt familiar…_very_ familiar. A name came into the blonde's mind, and he opened his eyes, to see if it were true. 

Cloud's heart jumped as he realized it was.

The depressed man's former lover was indeed kissing him, tentatively, as though waiting to see if the former cadet would respond. Regaining back his senses, the blonde kissed him back, hardly daring to believe Zack was really here with him. But his kisses proved it and the longing blonde realized how long it really had been since the kind SOLDIER had died. He had nearly forgotten how Zack's kisses made him feel, but now it was all rushing back to him, quite profoundly.

Seemingly convinced that Cloud was awake, the black haired man pulled away, and all the shocked golden haired male could do was stare at him, trying to fully absorb the being in front of him. Cerulean eyes traveled from the beauty's black spikes to his boots, as though trying to find something about him that would prove this wasn't Zack Fair. But it was. The cheerful swordsman looked exactly the same way he had three years ago.

"I guess I don't look real enough?" the silly youth asked as he watched Cloud look over every inch of him with curiosity.

Snapping out his daze, the peering blonde met his eyes with nearly identical ones, shaking his head.

"I don't?!"

"No, you do, I just…well…wanted to make sure."

"Well, this is the Lifestream. Doesn't get much realer than this."

The laidback male settled himself back on the ground, as Cloud sat up, still watching him.

"I mean, if you get illusions here, then you know there's seriously something wrong with you. But besides that-"

Zack smiled as he heard Cloud chuckle, and looked over at him. The quiet man was smiling at him softly.

"It really is you. You haven't changed much since…"

The thoughtful male trailed off and looked down at the ground, past memories resurfacing in his mind. They came back like flashes- him looking down at his love's bloodstained face- the warm, sticky feeling of blood as the dying man pulled his head onto his chest- taking the Buster sword into his hands- his scream of anguish. It seemed as though it had just happened yesterday. Tears that the blonde had kept locked away now presented themselves and he felt his eyes fill with the dreaded substance. He shut them, pressing his fingers against his eyes and shaking his head with disbelief.

"Zack…._Zack_…"

The sight in front of the deceased SOLDIER nearly impaled his heart, and he reached forward to embrace the broken man. Cloud opened his eyes momentarily to see the gesture and practically threw himself into his lover's arms, burying his head into Zack's chest as tears spilled out of his eyes. He could never remember crying throughout his entire life- but now they were falling out like a stream that wouldn't stop. He tried to calm himself down but to no avail. All the love, the gratitude, the sorrow, the guilt, and the regret that he felt when he thought of the beautiful warrior all expressed itself in tears. And they just wouldn't _stop_.

The comforting beauty held the sobbing blonde in his arms tightly, leaning his head against the other. He felt tears form into his own eyes- he had never wanted Cloud to be in such a state as this. But he managed to blink them away- it would only make the situation worse.

"It's alright…I'm here…it'll be okay…"

Zack suddenly became aware of how tight Cloud was clinging to him, as though afraid he would disappear. Spiky golden locks shook themselves, the lonely warrior's face still buried within the dark gray shirt.

"No it's not…I…didn't keep my promise, I forgot about you, I didn't make your sacrifice seem worth it-"

Bright mako blue eyes widened at this sudden information. Well he wouldn't deny that he was annoyed by the way Cloud had acted for two years, but he didn't hold it against him. He pulled away a bit and put his hands at the sides of Cloud's head, lifting his tear stained face.

"Don't say that. That's not true and we both know that."

"But-"

"Listen, when I told you to have my pride and my dreams, I didn't ask you to do everything for me. When I asked you to live for me, I meant just to keep me in mind. I wanted you to stay who you are- Cloud Strife. Even if you forgot who that was for awhile, but that wasn't your fault. You did what I asked you to- my dream was to become a hero. And you did that many times."

Cerulean eyes blinked as the remorseful man was hit with realization.

"You did something I never did. You saved the _world_. _Twice_. If that doesn't earn brownie points I don't know what does," the reassuring warrior continued with a smile. "I'm proud of you. Never thought the short lil' adorable cadet I knew could conquer Sephiroth all by himself."

The blonde's guilt melted away and was replaced with pride at Zack's comforting words. He smiled a bit, and closed his eyes as the satisfied beauty wiped his tears away.

"But you forgot…I didn't do it all by myself. I couldn't have done it without the others by my side. And I certainly couldn't have done it without you."

The cheerful ex-SOLIDER grinned at his boyfriend, who smiled at him. He was once again brought into Zack's arms in a tight squeeze hug and chuckled.

"Oh, you're so sweet! But first things first."

Before the blonde could wonder about what that meant, his lover slapped him playfully across the face, and Cloud turned to stare at him, surprised and confused.

"What was that for?!"

"For turning into a depressed hermit! What happened to the happy, optimistic Cloud I used to know? Huh?" the black haired man questioned, honestly wanting to know the answer. "Because it's like…_that_ Cloud…and the one in front of me now are two completely different people. And I want that old Cloud back. What ever happened to him?"

The surprised warrior stared at Zack for a moment, before looking back down at the ground, feeling a bit ashamed.

"I…I'm not sure. I guess I just…didn't want to hurt anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I would die, and I thought if I acted like everything was okay it would only make things worse."

"So why didn't you just tell them?"

"I didn't want them to worry about me."

"And you thought going off and ignoring them would make them worry about you less?"

Cloud looked up at Zack, who was obviously was not satisfied with his answers. Now that he thought about it, the annoyed SOLDIER was right. He heard Zack sigh.

"Cloud, especially when you're sick, that's when you need your friends the most. That's when you need to go out and do fun stuff. Because suppose you died. I mean…from geostingma. And Tifa or the others never knew about it. You'd know how upset they'd feel about not being able to say goodbye? Or saying how much you meant to them? How would _you_ feel, dying alone without saying goodbye?"

The blonde sighed, defeated. He had never thought about it that way before…he was too absorbed in himself to do so.

"You're…you're right. I guess I was being self centered…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. Not to me anyway. It's just…I wanted the best for you, you know? I wanted you to be happy…not moping around like your life had no meaning. I mean just because you think you might die doesn't mean you have to stop living. Actually, that's when you gotta live the best you can."

As Cloud took this words into consideration, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"You know…I think I became depressed because you weren't there to pick me back up again. You weren't there to slap me in the face and knock me back to my senses."

Zack giggled at this, and smiled at the thoughtful swordsman, who returned the expression.

"Didn't Tifa do that for you?"

"No, she just yelled at me. And…she doesn't understand me like you do anyway."

The bright eyed youth smirked.

"Good point. I guess I'm really that important aren't I?"

"Of course you are. To me at least."

Zack smiled at the blonde, moving closer to him.

"Thanks, I feel special."

Cloud chuckled before looking up to meet his lover's gaze.

"By the way…thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

The happy SOLDIER thought for a moment, before grinning.

"No problem. Cloud…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Cerulean eyes blinked, as the reclusive man hadn't heard these words for quite sometime and they seemed almost foreign to him. But emotions that had been abandoned returned with a vengeance and the blonde smiled happily.

"I love you too."

That award winning grin widened at this and Cloud cried out in surprise as Zack suddenly tackled him back to the ground, claiming his mouth before the choboco haired man could say a word. The blonde smiled against his boyfriend's mouth before responding back just as eagerly. A few passionate, happy moments later, the raven haired man pulled away from the other's lips and laid his head on the strong chest, hugging Cloud's waist. The content warrior smiled as he stroked the relaxed SOLDIER's hair.

"Cloud…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…going to go back?"

"Where?"

"To the Planet."

"I can't do that, I'm already here."

"Aeris can. She was going to send you back…"

Zack lifted his spiky head up to look at Cloud, who peered at him with a surprised look.

"And I was supposed to help, but I wanted to talk to you first. But she didn't want me to persuade you to stay- she wants you to have your own opinion."

Cerulean eyes blinked and a thoughtful expression crossed the quiet hero's face. Zack got off of Cloud and extended his hands to him, implying he wanted to help him up. The blonde took them and was lifted back on his feet.

"So…do you want to stay or go?" Zack asked weakly. Despite what Aeris said, he _really_ didn't want Cloud to leave. Especially not with the knowledge that the feelings they had toward one another hadn't dimmed a bit. But he didn't have the heart to disobey her, so he tried to sound as straightforward as possible. "I mean, you know, Tifa, and the kids might still need you and then there's the others…"

The thoughtful swordsman was quiet for a moment before looking at Zack curiously.

"What, did you want me to leave?"

"Huh? No- but I'm just saying because that's what Aeris is worried about…"

"About?"

"That the others will be hurt by your death."

Cloud pondered his options. Well, of course they would…especially Tifa. And then Denzel and Marlene…he suddenly remembered he promised Denzel he would come back. He never really spent any time with the boy…and even though he didn't, Denzel looked up to him so much. Guilt started creeping up within the blonde, but then Tifa _was_ there. She would take of him much better than he ever could. She would get over her own grief just to make it easier for the kids…the strong, brown eyed woman was that type. He had been gone most of those two years and she managed with the children on her own. He trusted she could do it once more. For the first time that he realized it, he depended on Tifa for quite a few things. Even through it all, she never failed him. What reason would she have to fail him now? A vision of the dark haired, shiny eyed martial artist came through Cloud's mind and he smiled slightly. He never truly loved her, and sometimes felt sorry about it, as it seemed plainly obvious she loved him. Nonetheless, he always appreciated her, cared about her…he kept his promise he made when they were kids. He always saved her or protected her when she needed it. He wouldn't be able to do it anymore, but that she would have to forgive him for.

Lifting his head, he stared at Zack who was waiting for his answer anxiously. The bouncy male made things seem so much brighter in the blonde's life when he was with him. The only time Cloud could remember being truly happy _was_ when he was with Zack. The smiley swordsman with his laid back nature made everything happy and fun. He chose to see the brighter side of situations, and that was what the sensitive solider needed to contrast his sometimes pessimistic moods. Everything he was, Zack seemed to be the opposite of; he was quiet, Zack was loud. He was shy, the proud SOLDIER was bold. He was calm, the raven haired beauty was hyper. He was serious and sometimes sad normally, while his love was cheerful and nonchalant about things. Despite all these differences, they seemed to fit together perfectly. It was like a balance that kept them both content. And that was just what Cloud needed- someone to keep him in check, someone to make him _happy_, because it seemed as though he couldn't do it for himself. That was what Zack did that no one else had done. Perhaps they _tried_- but it only seemed to work when the sweet angel did it. Maybe they were really meant to be together.

"Heh, I guess I'm really nice to look at huh?"

Cloud suddenly realized he had been gazing at Zack while lost in thought. He shook his head to snap out of it and his lover laughed.

"Sorry-"

"S'ok, I'm flattered. So, uh, made your decision?"

Golden spikes shook slightly as the cheerful blonde nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'll stay."

Sky blue eyes blinked before pearly teeth were exposed in a grin.

"REALLY?!" he cried in a squeaker voice than what was normal.

Cloud chuckled, grinning lightly before nodding. Zack gave a cry of joy before grabbing the surprised blonde around the waist and started swinging him around.

"Oh you really are?! I LOVE you! Oh my gosh, you have to see Aeris, she misses you! She'll be thrilled! We'll have so much fun!"

The jubilant man paused to let Cloud back on feet.

"You know, you're kinda heavy."

"Thanks Zack. Best compliment I've ever gotten," the blonde said sarcastically, smiling.

The bright eyed SOLDIER giggled.

"See, THAT'S the Cloud I know! Come here!"

Once again, Zack grabbed the now cheerful swordsman and hugged him tightly, the other returning the gesture. He pulled away for a second, and grabbed the blonde's head again to kiss him lovingly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too."

"I love you more!"

Cloud smiled brightly as his boyfriend chuckled.

"See, you're nice and happy again! You stay that way you hear?!"

"I will…as long as you're here."

The trademark grin made itself known again until a voice startled them both slightly.

"N…Niisan?"

Cloud turned around and Zack stared at the image of perfection that was now before them. The beautiful teen had his head bent slightly in a shy way, his silver strands of hair hiding most of his face. Those glowing cat eyes shone out from under the silky curtain nonetheless. They were focused on the blonde, who was giving him a questioning stare. The quiet swordsman wouldn't say he was completely surprised that Kadaj decided to find him, but he didn't seem to know how to react to it. There was so much that had gone on between them and so many feelings that neither of them seemed to know what to say.

"So _you're_ Kadaj?" Zack suddenly asked, as he had been gazing at the young remnant for the entire time of the awkward silence. Sure, Aeris had mentioned the controlled puppet to him before, but she didn't mention he looked like _this_.

The thoughtful beauty blinked at this question and gave Zack a bewildered look.

"How do you know my name?! And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Zack, and I'm friends with your mother," the friendly SOLDIER said simply with a smile. Cloud gave his boyfriend a puzzled look from his statement, but Zack simply winked and the blonde realized who 'mother' was supposed to be.

The pretty remnant stared at him in shock.

"You _are_?"

"What, I'm not nice enough?"

"Well, it's just…you don't seem her type," Kadaj replied certainly, believing he knew his mother as well as any normal child would.

Cloud snickered at this and Zack shot a look at him, offended.

"He has a point."

"_Hey_!"

The watching youth chuckled at the scene in front of him. He had never seen his Niisan appear so happy before. Perhaps it was because of Zack?

"For your information Kadaj, I've known your mother for quite a long time and we've gotten along just fine. Right Cloud?" the black haired man replied, looking over at the smiling man for defense.

Cloud simply nodded, and gave the questioning teen a reassuring look.

"If you say so. Anyway, could you excuse us? I want to talk to Niisan alone."

Zack raised an eyebrow.

" 'Niisan?' Why do you call him-"

Sighing impatiently, Cloud elbowed the perplexed swordsman.

"_Ow!_ It was just a question!"

"I'll explain it to you later. Just go."

"Oh, you're kicking me out now? Is there something that happened between you two that I don't know about!?" Zack questioned, slightly hurt.

Kadaj gave the hysterical porcupine-headed man an odd look, and Cloud's cheeks pinked slightly.

"No-"

"Are you sure?!"

"Zack, why are you being so paranoid?! And besides, you were staring at him for the past three minutes, so even if I _did_, I don't think you would mind too much!"

Turquoise eyes blinked at this sudden fact and Zack stared at his love in shock.

"How did- you weren't even-"

"You're too expressive for your own good," the blonde said simply, smirking at the lightly blushing SOLDIER.

"You were _staring_ at me?" Kadaj suddenly accused, in an offended tone.

"Eh…heh…well you said you wanted me to leave right? So I'll just…go…"

With those last nervous words, the embarrassed hero went off, leaving the cat eyed teen bewildered and the deep blued eyed man amused.

"Don't worry, it's really meant as a compliment," Cloud assured, smiling over at the puzzled youth.

"How so?"

"Because you…well…"

"What?"

"You're…"

The flustered male paused.

"You're…beautiful."

The lovely remnant felt his face heat up, as he was taken aback by the compliment. No one had ever told him that before, and he expected it from Niisan the least. Nonetheless, the blushing beauty felt flattered.

"Oh…thank you…" Kadaj replied quietly, trying to hide his pink face behind his hair.

Cloud couldn't help but smile at the sight of the shy youth; he never imagined him in such a state. It was kinda cute actually.

"You're welcome."

"You know Niisan, you seem a lot different here," Kadaj noted, trying to change the subject as his blush faded away.

"Do I?"

"Yeah…you seem a lot…happier. Which just seems a little weird to me because you had friends didn't you? Aren't you worried about them?"

The bright haired male thought for a moment on how to answer this.

"Well, yes of course. But the person that's ever meant the most to me is here. And the one thing he did that no one else could do, was make me happy."

"You mean Zack?"

"Yeah. I know he seems a bit silly, but he's really a wonderful person. You'll see soon enough."

For some odd reason, seeing the gorgeous blonde happy kinda made the wondering youth happy too. Even if he was supposed to be his enemy, witnessing his supposed brother so troubled and upset didn't necessarily make Kadaj feel thrilled. Somewhere floating at the back of his mind, he always wondered why his Niisan was so sad. Even if he still didn't know, seeing Cloud smiling and cheerful made up for it. It was none of his business anyway, unless the blonde felt compelled to tell him so.

"I suppose so. Anyway…I just…wanted to apologize."

Cloud blinked.

"You seemed to already have your own issues and I didn't make it any better. I let myself be controlled by…by _him_. I caused all that trouble, and I didn't mean to, I just-"

The regretful teen's apology was cut off by cool, gloved fingers pressing themselves against his lips to quiet him. Curious cat like eyes looked up to meet forgiving cerulean orbs.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. It wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be a puppet, that was beyond your control."

The blonde removed his hand from the teen's mouth, who was staring at him in surprise for a moment before lowering his head in thought.

"Don't try to blame yourself for things you know you couldn't control. That's what I did and…I wasted two years of my life of on it," Cloud admitted sadly.

Kadaj looked at the regretful man with pity. So that was it…nonetheless, he had a point. Some type of weird, soothing feeling blossomed within the quiet remnant as he realized he wasn't alone; Niisan understood what he felt, at least partially. He didn't even blame him for anything…

Cloud was brought out of his past thoughts as the thankful teen moved forward and hugged him tightly, his silver head against the swordsman's shoulder.

"…thank you."

Although a bit surprised, the kind man embraced the grateful beauty back, feeling sorry the naïve youth was forced to live a life that wasn't his own. He let go of him after a moment, and settled himself on the ground with a sigh. Kadaj smiled down at him before kneeling next to him.

"Thank you for saving me too."

"Saving you?"

"Well…saving me from…"

Cloud understood what he meant and nodded to cut him off- he wouldn't force him to say the name of the one he hated so much.

"It's alright. I already know, no need to repeat yourself."

"I know, but-"

The smiling blonde covered the youth's mouth again with his hand.

"You talk too much," he said playfully, removing his hand.

"And you don't talk enough!" the former puppet pointed out with a smirk.

Cloud chuckled at this, and was greeted with cheerful turquoise eyes.

"Good point."

The blonde looked over the seemingly angelic teen, his eyes glowing with a peacefulness that wasn't there previously. An air of sweet innocence seemed to surround the young beauty and the gazing warrior felt drawn to it. He moved closer toward him, _much_ closer, and Kadaj was so startled by the sudden moment he lost his balance and fell forward onto the blonde. He locked his arms around the surprised man's neck as an automatic reaction, but was kept from completely falling on top of Cloud by strong arms holding his middle section in place. He was now settled comfortably in the gentle swordsman's lap. Feeling a bit embarrassed in this position, Kadaj pulled away a bit, his face slightly pink.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay."

The lightly flustered teen suddenly noticed those glowing dark blue jewels weren't very far from him. He also noticed Cloud had not let go of his waist. His own arms were resting lightly on the blonde's shoulders. One of the gloved hands on his waist rose itself to touch his face, slowly stroking his cheek. It felt nice, although the relaxed teen wasn't sure what to make of it. There was something Kadaj couldn't identify in his Niisan's eyes, but he seemed tentative regardless. After a few moments, the thoughtful man moved quite close to the wondering teen's face, and he started to feel a bit nervous at the sudden closeness. It was something he wasn't used to.

"Niisan…" the anxious youth said softly, although he didn't really plan to say anything else.

But whatever it was that Cloud had possibly wanted to do was interrupted by a yell that made them both jump slightly.

"HEY!"

Since the dazed male was in the process of leaning forward, Zack's sudden yell startled him and caused him to fall onto Kadaj, his spiky head landing on the beauty's chest. Kadaj cried out in surprise and pain at the weight that now upon him.

"Ow!"

"Sorry-"

"Just what do you think you're doing?! Is this what you kicked me out for? You got nerve!"

"It isn't like that-" Cloud started, lifting himself off of the startled youth.

"Yeah, SURE! Then again…can't really blame you. I wouldn't mind being on top of him either," the teasing SOLDIER said with a playful smirk.

Cerulean eyes stared at his love with shock and amusement, as the leather clad youth got up and glared at Zack.

"_Excuse_ me!?"

"Oh, sorry, did I say that out loud?" the clueless hero asked, looking over at Cloud who was laughing quietly as his shook his head.

"Yes you did."

"…oh man."

Zack looked over at the annoyed youth, and grinned at him, hoping this would appeal to Kadaj who was glaring daggers at him.

"Heh…I know we didn't get off on a good start-"

"Glad you noticed."

"But I didn't mean any harm! All I'm simply implying is that you are quite appealing to look at. Unfortunately I have a bad habit of expressing myself too much. However-"

The explaining male suddenly took Kadaj's hand, to its owner's surprise, and kissed it.

"I'll be willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to you and not act like you have 'STARE AT ME' written on your forehead. Okay?"

The silver haired youth smiled and chuckled lightly.

"What?"

"That's silly…you can't even see my forehead."

They were all quiet a moment as they absorbed this fact. Then they all broke into laughter.

"But I understand what you mean. Thank you," the cheerful teen said with a smile at the amused SOLDIER, who dazzled him with his bright smile.

"You're very welcome! Oh, you haven't met your mother yet have you?" Zack suddenly exclaimed.

Kadaj was quiet for a moment.

"No-"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Come on, Cloud, she'll love to meet you!" the bouncy warrior said happily, winking at the blonde.

Grabbing both Cloud and Kadaj's hands, Zack led them toward Aeris's garden, which came into view after a few minutes.

The pink wearing woman had yet again returned to tending her yellow flowers, and had not seemed to notice the trio behind her. The watching blonde smiled at the sight of her, while the anxious teen looked at her with amazement.

"Is that really…?" Kadaj trailed off, meeting his eyes with Cloud's to make sure.

The content swordsman nodded, and then animalistic eyes looked at Zack, who also nodded.

"Don't worry, she's doesn't bite. Go ahead, she'll be happy to see you," the black haired man encouraged with a smile. He went behind the nervous youth and pushed him lightly to move him along.

The apprehensive remnant cautiously approached his 'mother', hardly daring to believe this was really her. He stopped a few feet behind her, still twisting his fingers.

"M…Mother?"

The busy woman looked up from her flowers and turned around to see who had addressed her. She smiled as she saw who it was, and watched as Kadaj stared at her in astonishment.

"It can't…is it really…?"

She was so pretty, and looked like the mother he had always imagined- but there were times that voice in his head seemed harsh and cold, but this woman didn't look like that type at all. With her soft, light hair pulled back in a pink ribbon and warm emerald eyes, she looked like an angel.

The said angel stood up and beamed at the gazing youth.

"You don't have to be afraid, Kadaj. I'm here. It's nice to finally see you," Aeris said gently, hoping this would persuade the questioning teen.

It obviously did, as the next second, the excited remnant rushed over and hugged the surprised flower girl tightly.

"Oh, Mother, it really _is_ you!"

Aeris giggled at the young remnant's delight, and hugged him in return, kissing him at the top of his head.

"I never thought I'd get to meet you…after everything you've done for me…I love you, Mother," the overwhelmed youth said happily, tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"I love you too, Kadaj," Aeris replied sweetly, glad to see the once used puppet so happy.

He pulled away a bit and looked up at the pretty angel in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course I do! Who couldn't love a wonderful son like you?"

Tear glazed aquamarine eyes widened at this statement; _wonderful_ son? She had never even called him a good son…maybe perhaps she was pleased now with all that he had done? Yet, still to be called wonderful was a huge accomplishment that not even he had planned to achieve. Could he have possibly out done the former SOLDIER?

"You, you mean that?"

"Well I wouldn't say it if I didn't, would I? That would just be silly," the reassuring flower girl said with a smile.

Kadaj stared at her for a moment, absorbing this shocking information. Once he had, happy tears streaked down his face as he embraced Aeris again, crying lightly into her chest.

"Oh don't cry…it's alright…everything is okay now…" the comforting woman said soothingly, holding the happily weeping teen in her arms.

The two other porcupine headed men watched the scene in front of them with smiles.

"Aww…poor thing," Zack commented, his heart going out to the gorgeous youth. "I guess he just really wanted his mommy huh?"

"Yeah…so stop trying to hit on him alright? He's been through a lot."

"Hey, I wouldn't talk much if I were you! You nearly kissed him!"

"I didn't-"

"Ah, it's okay. He _is _really cute. I like him."

"Obviously."

The raven haired man chuckled.

"Hey, since Aeris is his mother, which one of us gets to be the dad?"

Cloud looked at Zack questionably for a moment before they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Aeris asked, having let go of the now cheerful Kadaj.

They both halted their laughter, and the blonde gazed at the light brown haired woman. She too hadn't changed since she had died. She stared at him too for a moment before she came over and hugged the handsome swordsman. It was only now, now that he was in her arms that she realized how much she missed him, how much she cared for him. He returned the embrace, feeling a sense of completion now that he had been reunited with the people who had been closet to his heart. He pulled away and smiled at Aeris.

"Thank you," the blonde said meaningfully, as she had helped him more than he could ever repay her.

The green eyed Cetra simply smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry about it…I didn't expect you to be here so soon, but well…it's nice to see you happy again," Aeris said cheerfully, beaming up at the golden haired man.

Deep blue eyes twinkled as they looked down at her, but a thoughtful expression suddenly came on the angel's face and she turned around, looking curiously out into the distance.

"What is it?" Zack asked again.

"Hmm, they've come too."

She turned to Kadaj.

"Your brothers are here."

A look of surprise and happiness came across the young beauty's face.

"There's _more_ of him?" the shocked SOLIDER questioned looking over at Cloud who chuckled.

"There's two more."

"Oh…do they look anything like him?" Zack asked hopefully, seemingly forgetting that Kadaj and Aeris were there.

"Well…sort of. At least one does."

"That's good enough for me!"

The amused flower girl giggled to herself as the cat eyed youth smiled slightly.

"Come on Kadaj," she said, taking the teen's hand. "Let's go see them. You two can come if you want."

She grinned at them before leaving off with an eager Kadaj. Sky blue eyes looked over at the other's happily.

"Guess everyone is happy now right?"

"I suppose so."

Cloud suddenly went over and embraced his love tightly, wanting to make sure this was all really happening. That it wasn't a dream. He just wanted to hold on to Zack for awhile, to make sure he wouldn't disappear or go away again. Just the simple comfort of having the loving man against him was enough.

Perhaps this was why he was in so much emotional pain for so long. He still loved the gorgeous SOLDIER after he died, but he couldn't _hold_ him anymore. He couldn't feel him and he couldn't tell him, how would Cloud know if he would even hear it? Maybe this was why death hurt so much, because while the body may be gone, the emotions stay. But now, he could very well feel the warmth and softness of his lover's body against his own. This was the indication that he was here, and he wouldn't leave. The gentle arms wrapped around the pondering swordsman told him he was safe, and that he was cared about. Most importantly however, they told him he was loved, and always would be because love never dies. It might be forgotten, mistaken, or ignored- but it never truly disappears. Especially not for Cloud, but he didn't need to worry about that anymore. Love surrounded him on all sides and that was all he needed, was all he ever wanted.

"Cloud…you okay? You've been holding me for awhile, not that I mind, but.."

"I'm alright. I just…want to hold you for awhile. To make sure you won't go away."

"Aww, Cloud, I'm not going to go anywhere. I promise. Well, I'll move from this spot eventually-"

The blonde chuckled.

"…but I'm not going to disappear. Okey dokey?"

Cloud nodded, yet he still did not let go. Zack wasn't going to make him, so they stood there, tight in each other's arms. This was the Lifestream. They didn't have any obligations, they didn't even have to think, and they could let go of each other when they felt like it. How wonderfully simple 'life' was here.

"Niisan! Mother wants you to meet the others!"

Or not.

* * *

Heh, decided to end it on a silly note. So did ja like it?! Was everybody in character? I MUST KNOW!!! XD Leave me reviews plz!!! 


End file.
